Alone Time
by Pricat
Summary: It's December and whi,e Drax, Gimorra and Starlord are enjoying the holidays, Groot and Rocket are having their own fun


**A/N**

 **I got I spiration from Pronce In Disguise who reviewed my first Guardian's of the Galaxy one shot since we were talking.**

 **In this one shot it's the beginning of Deember and Christmas is on the way but Rocket and Groot are having their own fin**

* * *

It was the beginning of Winter on Earth and that meant Christmas was on the way which was a time of peace and joy and the Milano had stopped there since it was the holidays and even the Guardian's of the Galaxy took a break since Starlord hadn't celebrated it in a very lomg while but Rocket didn't really care about that stuff, he just wanted to hang out with Groot seeing the tree like creature so wide eyed seeing snow wanting to play in it, makimg the space raccoon smile a little.

"Woah Groot, let's take it easy okay?

Besides the others can have their holiday, I just wanna hang out with ya, maybe drink some eggnog with brandy in it since it's good from what I've heard." Rocket said but joining in the fun seeing Groot happy but we're having snow fun where others wouldn't see.

"I am Broot!" Groot said happily as he and Rocket were having fun even if the raccoon didn't want to admit it but it was getting cold and Rocket needed to warm up despite having fur and wearing nothing but a scarf worrying Groot because Rocket was his friend, knowing he needed warming up plus the raccoon couldn't use his rocket boosters in case the cold would freeze them so was walking spotting what he was looking for, a coffee shop!

"C'mon Groot, let's go get that eggnog Starlord yaps about." Rocket said.

Tne tree like creature nodded following into the coffee shop but peop,e were stunned seeing them but Rocket smelt something sweet which was the smell of hot chocolate as Groot nodded wanting some too.

"Okay, we'll get hot cocoa okay?" Rocket said as he was happy.

Unknown to them, the other Guardian's were in the same place plus Starlord had heard them chuckling softly at Groot knowing he would love the holidays plus wax tempted to put tinsel on him if Rocket didn't mind but was stunned seeing Rocket being sweet to Groot but those two were friends.

"Ot's kinda cite, the furball showing his soft side and with Groot!" Drax said making Gimorra underdtand because she always saw Rocket and Groot together whether it was missions or stuff like this.

They had been Christmas shopping as well so had no clue their team mates were there hearing Rocket chuckle about something seeing he had. Put tinsel around Groot'sneck since when Starlord had tried, Groot had gotten angry but guessed he would only let Rocket do it but it was cute and ever saw this side of the raccoon before.

Star,odd was also recording knowing Rocket or Groot would be mad at him if they found out he did it sighing hearing Groot chuckle stunning them but Rocket was blushing seeing the others making Groot understand.

"You two are getting festive, I see?" Starlord teased making Rocket irked because this always happened when he and Groot had alone time because sometimes the others butted in when he didn't want to be with them.

"Let's go Grooty, they're cramping our style again." Rocket said as the both of them left making Gimorra understand knowing when Rocket was like this,it was better to leave him alone and for some reason he was always with Groot plus sawin his room, he had mini tree saplings simce it reminded him of when Broot had been a sapling understanding.

"Maybe for the holidays, we should get him a girl or something." Starlord told Drax andGimorra as they gave him weird looks.

Back at the Milano, Rocket was putting decorations on a mini Christmas tree in his room since Groot dressed like one had made him want to but it was no secret he cared about Groot, plus he was the one who had taken care of him Tne Modt when he had been reborn into a sapling so he hated it, if the other Guardian's knew.

Gimorra would find it cute, but Starlord would tease him to no end so kept it hidden unless the others went in here plus he had made himself a Groot plush for when he got lonely or Groot was doing his own thing but hid it under the pillow where Starlord would never find it, so right now he was drinking mulled wine after Drax had let him taste some.

"That's good plus Broot would think it's a sibling of sorts." Rocket told himself as he was just needing some space plus had put his guns away where Tne otners couldn't find them unless he needed them.

Groot was also tnere sitting beside him since he liked being around him plus all the trees made him feel at home in his brother's room hearing Rocket yawn since they had been up late on patrol so saw him out like a light making Groot smile carrying him to bed tucking him in noticing the doll his brother was cuddling.

He just left him be hearing Drax, Gimorra and Starlord back closing the door after leaving Rocket's room making them curious as Groot stopped them because he didn't want them to wake Rocket up or make him cranky because he was in a good mood from their antics earlier making Starlord underdtand, backing away.

Broot smirked opening the door, hearing Rocket snore but left him be.


End file.
